Romanticamente Falando
by aposentada
Summary: Draco Malfoy não sabia como aquilo começara e, quando pensava melhor, percebia que não se importava. Só acontecera. RonDraco, oneshot.


**Título**: Romanticamente Falando  
**Autora**: Chris Ann  
**Beta-reader**: Tachel  
**Classificação**: PG-13 - Romance/Drama - Yaoi  
**Ship**: Ron/Draco  
**Resumo**: "Draco Malfoy não sabia como aquilo começara e, quando pensava melhor, percebia que não se importava. Só acontecera."  
**Disclaimer**: Nadica de nada me pertence.  
**Nota1**: Sem spoilers de Deathly Hallows.  
**Nota2**: Para Lu. Se anima, bebê.

**Romanticamente Falando**

Draco Malfoy não sabia como aquilo começara e, quando pensava melhor, percebia que não se importava. Só acontecera.

Ele tentava se conformar com pensamentos pouco confiáveis, que diziam que ele só estava saindo com Ron Weasley para tirar um sarro eventual da cara dele, se divertir ou, talvez, com toda a sua superioridade Malfoy, por pena, já que, naqueles exatos cinco anos que ele e Weasley haviam começado a se tratar como dois seres humanos civilizados e os mais recentes dois anos em que eles trabalhavam juntos, ele nunca vira o colega (Draco quase pode sentir os ossos dos pais virando pó depois desse pensamento) saindo com qualquer pessoa, romanticamente falando, depois da morte de Granger.

Isso é, agora havia ele. Saindo com Weasley. O mesmo que ele irritara na escola e desprezara com toda a força do seu ser por vários anos consecutivos. Suspirou fundo e olhou para ele, que estava meio distraído agora, olhando para o pub aquecido do qual eles haviam acabado de sair, só para quase congelarem no meio da neve e do vento suave, mas cortante. Mas ele não parecia se importar. E Draco também não.

O começo de uma relação civilizada fora quase espontâneo, de forma que ele não sabia quando e como que ele falara com Weasley sem a intenção de caçoar ou algo parecido. Mas ele sabia – ou achava – que não se dera conta que estava melhorando as relações com Weasley na época. Ele tinha muito mais coisas importantes para se preocupar do que um ex-desafeto de escola.

Então, a guerra acabou e, quase como por milagre, Draco se viu absolvido e pronto para recomeçar sua vida de onde a interrompera. Weasley não teve tanta sorte – perdeu a namorada, o pai e dois irmãos, e se fechou dentro de si mesmo. Draco se lembrava muito bem do dia dos enterros coletivos dos mortos da última batalha. Meio escondido, ele vira Weasley enquanto colocava flores nos túmulos dos familiares e tivera um calafrio de horror com a dor que podia haver num rosto aparentemente impassível. Lembrava do pesar involuntário que teve, não pelos mortos, mas pelo sobrevivente.

Então, eles se separaram. Não se viram por anos, até o dia que Draco o encontrou por acaso num dos elevadores do Ministério da Magia. Foi apenas um breve aceno com a cabeça, mas o suficiente para o coração dele dar um salto no peito com aquela lembrança repentina do passado. Pouco depois, descobriu por acidente que Weasley trabalharia no mesmo departamento que ele. Quando achou que as surpresas já haviam acabado e que ele poderia tranqüilamente lidar com um aceno de cabeça na entrada e outro na saída, Weasley começou a conversar com ele.

Se ele não sabia o motivo da reviravolta de seus conceitos sobre Weasley, sabia ainda menos sobre os motivos do outro. E, quando descobriu que não se importava, não se surpreendeu. Talvez eles tivessem apenas amadurecido, enfim. E, com o passar do tempo, as conversas curtas e inúteis evoluíram para conversas mais longas e talvez mais profundas, mas não tanto que ele conseguisse ver muita coisa além daqueles olhos azuis nublados com solidão. Mas eles progrediam. E, quando Weasley, com as orelhas vermelhas e o encarando com esforço visível, convidou-o para beber alguma coisa no dia seguinte, ele não parou muito para pensar antes de aceitar.

E agora, olhando para Weasley, ele não achou que qualquer uma de suas teorias iniciais sobre a razão por qual ele aceitara sair com ele tinham algum fundamento. Tirar sarro? Não. Se divertir? Fazia parte do pacote.

Por pena?

Parou bruscamente, censurando sua própria falta de atenção por não perceber que Weasley parara de andar e se virara para ele. Eles haviam entrado numa espécie de passagem protegida contra a neve. Weasley, com os cabelos salpicados de neve e corado pelo frio, poderia no passado parecer uma figura ridícula para Draco, mas agora era quase – engoliu em seco diante da palavra – cativante. E, de repente, quem pareceu ridículo era ele, que, com Weasley a poucos centímetros de distância, pensava em como seu eu de cinco anos atrás reagiria ao saber por quem ele estava romanticamente interessado.

Weasley ergueu a mão de repente, olhando para cima. Draco seguiu a direção do olhar.

"Visgo" – disse ele voz baixa, sorrindo. Não um daqueles sorrisos superficiais tão freqüentes dele, mas um verdadeiro, que pareceu iluminar seu rosto e aqueles olhos tristes.

Draco sorriu de volta, em parte pelo visgo e em parte pela percepção de que não dava a mínima para o que seu eu de cinco anos antes achava ou deixaria de achar daquilo. Colocou uma mão no pescoço dele, acariciando e sentindo a pele nua debaixo das vestes. Weasley continuava olhando para ele, com uma expressão de calma que não lembrava nada seu nervosismo quando o chamara para sair. Foi quando ele puxou Draco para junto de si e o beijou.

Em algum lugar na cabeça dele, Draco achara que os lábios dele seriam gelados e que ele devia beijar com um ar quase ausente – mas não. Ele sentia como se fogo corresse por eles, todo o frio que sentia desaparecendo junto com o choque de dentes e línguas que se reconheciam e combinavam, enquanto Weasley o puxava mais para perto e ele sentia como se não tivesse um lugar melhor do mundo.

Gradual como começara, acabou, com o contato diminuindo até que os lábios se separassem e eles estivessem apenas olhando um para o outro, tendo como som apenas as respirações de ambos. Weasley reforçou seu abraço, como se quisesse protegê-lo, enquanto Draco dava um suspiro profundo sem perceber e sorria, meio abobado como um adolescente.

Aquilo não podia ser pena. De jeito nenhum.

Quando os lábios se encontraram de novo, Draco já confirmara de vez que realmente não se importava com a origem daquilo. Deu outro suspiro involuntário.

Só acontecera.


End file.
